私の狂った高校の物語 (My Crazy High School Story)
by Unhappy Aisu
Summary: Usagi, Mamoru and the gang are high school friends. The story of 10 persons that have a: crazy, nose-bleeding, enjoyable, sweet high school story. This is based at Sailor Moon manga and a little bit of 90's Anime. Cover by: Unhappy Aisu (Me)
1. Prologue

**April 6**

 **Monday**

 **7:50 A.M.**

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Cherry blossoms was scattering everywhere. It was the first day of school in every regions of Japan.

The protagonist of this story is still sleeping. The time before the bell ring is 8:00. She already have 10 minutes left.

"Usagi! You're getting late at you're first day!" Tsukino Ikuko was shouting from the stairs to wake her daughter up

"Kyaaa!! I need to hurry!" The girl named Usagi quikly stand up and do some morning rituals then she go dash out at their house...

She is Tsukino Usagi 17 years old she is 2nd year high school student. She studies at Juuban Public High School. She transfered there. But her first school was Moto-Azabu High School Where she studied Junior High. Her mother transfered her there.

~ o ~

 **At school**

~ o ~

"Please enter the room Tsukino-san..." Haruna-Sensei said as she gestured her to enter.

"She is Tsukino Usagi... A new transfer student... Tsukino-san please take your seat beside Chiba-san" Haruna-sensei introducing her to her new classmates. She is pointing to her new seat with the guy named Chiba Mamoru.

He is Chiba Mamoru he's 17 years old and he's studying here since he was junior high. He is intelligent and focusing at he's studies

All of the girls stared bad at Usagi as she sitted beside of their beloved Chiba Mamoru. Usagi got afraid at their stares but shrugged it out and taked her seat beside the said guy.

~ o ~

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 1:Start of the Class and Jerks

"Okay class let's start our english class..." Haruna-sensei said. Haruna-sensei wrote something on the board.

Usagi scanned the room and she saw that all the girls were staring bad at her. "Is there something wrong on my face?" Usagi thought "Or maybe..." her mind was full of thoughts until...

"Tsukino-san..." Haruna-sensei called Usagi. But Usagi was still in deep thought. So Mamoru decided to tap her

"Oi, Odango Atama" Mamoru said "Yes?!" Usagi said loud. "Answer this one Tsukino-san..." Haruna-sensei commanded. Usagi bit her lip on nervousness. English was her worst subject.

Serena _ (stumble, stumbled, stumbling) in front of Darien. _ (But, And, So) Darien _ (helped, help, helping) her.

"Can I do this?" Usagi thought to her self. "I think I will guess the answer"

Serena stumbled (stumble, stumbled, stumbling) in front of Darien. So (But, And, So) Darien helped (helped, help, helping) her.

"Very good Tsukino-san" Haruna sensei said in English "Nani?" Usagi was confused. "You did it right Tsukino-san" Haruna-sensei said.

She go back on her seat and... "Odango Atama, pay attention at class stop thinking any non-sense..." Mamoru said rolling his eyes "Shut up Jerk" Usagi retorted back

And the class continues

~ o ~

An hour later

~ o ~

"Okay class dissmiss" Haruna-sensei finally dismiss the class.

Usagi packing her things and ready to leave but someone approaches her. "Hi Tsukino Usagi-san" A girl with a short hazelnut hair with a blue ribbon said. "Hi" Usagi replied "I'm Osaka Naru, but you can call me Naru." The girl named Naru said "Nice to meet you Naru-chan" Usagi said smiling

"Hi Usagi-san I'm Gurio Umino!" Umino suddenly appeared "Where did you come from!? Oh sorry! Nice to meet you" Usagi was shocked at Umino's sudden appearance.

Usagi was about to leave the room. But group of girls block the way

"How dare you to sit beside Mamoru-san" A girl said. 'This was a big trouble!' Usagi thought "You had no right!" Another girl said. The rest of the group of girls agreed. "War freaks" Naru murmured.

Mamoru saw and heared all about it. The Odango Atama will be at an big trouble. So he approaches the girls.

"Mamoru-san!" A girl approached him and hugged him "Feeler" Naru murnured "Stop hugging me your not my girlfriend" Mamoru tried to escape the girl's hug. Until he finally escaped.

"And you girls stop blocking the way. And another thing. Haruna-sensei asigned her sit there so she had a right to sit there." Mamoru said to the group blocking the way. "So if you excuse us" He hold Usagi's hand until they go out the room.

When they were outside the room Usagi said: "Arigato" "You're welcome Odango Atama" Mamoru said and winked at her "Stop calling me that!" Usagi glared at him. " Well then, bye Odango" Mamoru turned back and started to walk "Stop calling me that!" Usagi said "Yeah whatever Odango"

~ o ~

At Crown Arcade

~ o ~

After School Usagi alwas go to Crown Arcade "Oh Hi Usagi-chan!" Furuhata Motoki said, Usagi's crush that working at the Arcade "Hi Motoki Onii-chan!" Usagi said "So, How's you're first day on school?" Motoki asked "It's fine" Usagi said "Do you have new friends?" Motoki asked "Yeah and there are some hates me" Usagi replied "Why? Did you do bad?" Motoki asked (Too many questions Motoki) "No! No! Because my sit is beside their crush" Usagi said "Who were him?" Motoki (ugh) asked "It's Chi-" Usagi was cutted by a voice said: "Odango Atama?" "Chi- Chiba?" Usagi said shocked "So it's him?" Motoki asked but he was ignored "What are you doing here Chiba?" Usagi asked "Why? Am I banned here Motoki?" Mamoru looked at Usagi then Motoki "No your not!" Motoki was waving his hands while shaking his head "Well I was here to visit Motoki not to play games like you" Mamoru said with a grin "Oh you- Baka!" Usagi said "Okay so I think we should all cool up here... Ehehehehe?" Motoki said nervously "We won't!" Usagi and Mamoru said at the same time "Um.. Uh... I have something to do... hehe" He said nervously and quickly keep his distance at the two

To be continued...

~ o ~

 **Published June 2015**

 **Wattpad Edit:**

 **V1.0Edit: 5-11-17**

 **V1.1 Edit: 6/26/18**

 **Edited here:**

 **V1.0 6/29/18**


	3. Chapter 2:Neph Raito: Pervy Boy

**_Before you will start this chapter, there are some japanese sentences. Tge translations can be seen at the last part of the chapter._**

~ o ~

6:30 A.M.

~ o ~

Usagi waked up early well, it's a miracle for her. She wants to sleep but her eyes won't let her so she already stand and get ready for a new day awaits.

~ o ~

Meanwhile...

~ o ~

Mamoru was almost finishedtaking his breakfast. When he was already finished. He go to school this early. The classes will start at 8 but he was leaving 6:30. Too early right? Well, because he was alone in his mansion. Yes, mansion. When his parents go to america they named the title of the mansion to him. He also have a driver and bodyguard.

~ o ~

Usagi came to school early. It's still 7:00, No one's here. Until she spotted someone "Was that Chiba?" she murmured. She go closer to that person. She was right it was Chiba Mamoru. "Hey, Chiba... Why you're so early?" Usagi asked "I was always going here early, You Odango? Why you're early?" Mamoru asked back "I wake up early so I decided to go here" Usagi replied

Usagi sat beside him there was an awkward silence between them.

"Oh... I see I thought that an Odango Atama is always late at school... Because of over sleeping..." Mamoru said breaking the awkwardness "Hey you Chiba! It's so early to get me ready already... Do you want me to kill you early?" Usagi threatened him. "Oh no! Odango Atama is burning again I'm scared!" Mamoru said acting scared

"Stop that Chiba... Just a little bit and I'm gonna punch you" Usagi said

What? I didn't did anything But, anyway punch me now Odango" He said spreading his arms. She's about to punch him but...

"Yo man! Long time no chat!" A boy with a long brown hair said. "Oh! Nef! Nice to see you again man!" Mamoru said. Usagi didn't understand them they were speaking english. (A/N Lol even the story was English. Well I don't want to make this Japanese it was hard!)

"Hey Mamo, Who's the chick? Chillin' with your girl?" Nef asked "No, she's not my girl, she just a friend" Mamoru said "Usagi, kore wa watashi no yōnen-ki no yūjin Neph Raito desu, kare no hanbun wa nihonjin to amerikahitodesuga, kare wa Amerika de sodachimashita" (Translation at the end of the story) "Wait a minute man! Are you cursing me?" Nef asked "Oh! No man I am introducing you!" Mamoru said "Well, who's a hot chick the Mamo?" "No, Nef not her she's also new here at school. Well she's Tsukino Usagi" Mamoru said "Nice to meet you Usagi" Nef handed his hand "Ah! Naisu tsu mitu yu Nefu Raito-san" They shaked hands

"Well, See ya later aligator man See ya Usagi" Nef winked at Usagi and go away.

"Hey, Mamoru do you have more american friends? If you have please! Don't introduce me! It was hard" Usagi said her nose was already blending "Oh my gosh! It's bleeding! It was your fault" Usagi said "Well I have 3 more and they will also transfer here" Mamoru said.

'So Mamoru has some english speaking friends. I am doomed' Usagi thought

~ o ~

At school yard

~ o ~

It was class' P.E. now the students need to jog around 10 times. It was so hot.

"Usagi-chan?" Naru said shaking Usagi "Hey! Tsukino's fainted!" A boy said.

She was shaking her. All students calling her name. Then Mamoru carried her (bridal style). He run fast to the clinic.

~ o ~

A few minutes later

~ o ~

Usagi finally wakes "Mamoru? What happend" Usagi askedYou fainted at our P.E. Class" Mamoru said "Thank you" Usagi said "Well Odango, it's close to lunch time let's change back to our uniforms

~ o ~

Lunchbreak

~ o ~

"Hey look! Was that Nefu?" Usagi said pointing at Nef "Oh yes he is" Mamoru said. The two of them was sitting at the bench. "It looks like he was approaching a girl this will be interesting" Mamoru said

"Hey there missy I am Nef Raito. You are" Nef said holding the girls hand "Kyaaaa! Hentai!" The girl ran away "Nice to meet you Hentai!" Nef shouted to the girl. Nef spotted Mamoru and Usagi.

Usagi and Mamoru burst out laughing at that scene. "Hey Mamo, Usagi" Nef said "Hey man!" Mamoru said wiping tears on his eyes. "That girl named Hentai was so beautiful" Nef said "Kare ga nani o itta no?" Usagi asked "Kare wa itta "sono namae no on'nanoko "hentai wa" totemo utsukushī" two laughed more "Hey! Why you crazy folks laughing?" Nef asked confused "Well man, in Japan hentai was not a name that means pervert!" Mamoru said still laughing "What the f* do I look like a hentai!?" Nef said "Kare ga nani itta no?" Usagi asked "Watashi wa hentai no yō ni mieru nodesu ka?" Mamoru said the two laughing more.

'It's been a while since I laughed like this' Mamoru thought

To be continued

~ o ~

 **Wattpad Edit:**

V1.0 Edit 5/11/17

V1.1 Edit 6/21/18

 **Edited here:** **V1.0 Edit: 6/29/18**

Yo! Peeps! This is the Translation of the nose bleeding sentences! Yo! (・・)

Japanese Romaji

English Translation

"Usagi, kore wa watashi no yōnen-ki no yūjin Neph Raito desu, kare no hanbun wa nihonjin to amerikahitodesuga, kare wa Amerika de sodachimashita"

Usagi, this is Neph Raito a childhood friend of mine, his a half Japanese and american but he grew up in america

Kare ga nani o itta no?

What did he said?

Kare wa itta" sono namae no on'nanoko" hentai wa" totemo utsukushī"

He said "That girl named "Hentai" was so beautiful"

Kare wa itta "Watashi wa hentai no yō ni mieru nodesu ka?"

He said "Do I look like a hentai"


	4. Chapter 3: Ami-chan! Zoi Saito?

At school

~Lunchbreak~

~o~

Usagi's P.O.V.

うさぎのP.O.V.

~o~

It's been a week since I transfered her in Jūban Municipal High School. I am with Mamoru-baka and Nefu-chan. Yes, I am with them. Well, Nef was pretty funny. Poor Mamoru-baka have to translate all we said. And Nefu-chan was an hentai! But not to me, thank kami-sama not me!

"Hey Man! Look it's Zoi! Hey Zoi!" Nefu-chan said, what Zoi? Don't tell me another. "Hey there Zoi" Mamoru said, Mamoru seems so happy since his friends were coming. When I first met him his eyes were so cold. Oh well I bet another english speaking friend of him.

"Oh hey Mamo, Nef" The guy named Zoi said "Oh who's the beautiful lady over there?" Zoi said, What did he just said? "Well, the chick named Usagi man!" Nefu-chan said "Hi Usagi I am Zoi Saito" He lend his hand. I miraculously understand him. I shaked his hand and said. "I an Tsukino Usagi, Naisu tsu mitu yu" I said my English was an mess!

~o~

While the three boys were talking I saw someone familiar. Was that Ami-chan?

"Ami-chan!" I shouted she turned at me yes it was her. "Oh Usagi-chan!" She approaches "When did you transfer here?" She asked "Well, I transfered here last week. How come I didn't saw you!" I said "I think our schedules were not the same" She said, I am glad I saw Ami. "Hi Ami-chan" Mamoru said he also know her? "Hi Mamoru-san" she said "You know him?" I asked "Don't you know that he is the president of the school government" Ami said "What!?" I said "Ehem, Man who's the other chick" Nefu asked "I am Mizuno Ami, and I am not a chick thank you very much" Ami-chan said in English! Well, she is a genius! No wonder! "I am Nefu Raito" he handed his hand and shaked her "Man! this was the first time a girl understand me!" Nefu said whatever it was. "Um, Hi Ami, I am Zoi Saito pleased to meet you" Zoi Saito said. I am really out of place here! "I am Mizuno Ami, pleased to meet you too" Ami-chan said

~o~

3 hours later

~o~

"Class Dissmissed" Haruna sensei said. My math class was finished. I go out the room. I wonder were Ami-chan was. I scanned my eyes in the hallway I saw Zoi-chan approaching me. I am so dead!

"Hi Usagi" Zoi-chan said "Oh Hi" I said, Oh my he's gonna speak more English! "Hi Usagi-chan Zoi-san" Ami-chan said. My saviour! "Konnichiwa Ami-chan!" I said "Hi Ami" Zoi-chan said "Yo peeps!" Nefu said, sometimes I wonder if Nefu grow in America? "Hi Ami-chan, Nef, Zoi, Odango" Mamoru-baka said

~o~

Sidewalk

~o~

I am walking with Mamoru-baka, Ami-chan, Nefu-chan and Zoi-chan. We were walking to our homes. Someone approaches us

"Mama" Ami-chan said "Oh Ami... Your friends?" Mizuno-san said "Yes, She's Usagi-chan, He's Mamoru-san, This one was Nef, and the one was Zoi" She said "Zoi and Nef was English speaking" Ami added "Konnichiwa Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, Hi Nef, Zoi" Ami's mother said

"May I ask Ami are they a couple? I mean Usagi and Mamoru" Ami's mother said. I Mamoru stunned "No they are only friends" Ami said she was giggling? "Oh... I thought they are because they are like a cute couple. And are they holding hands?" Mizuno-san said. Wait what!? Me and Mamoru both look on our hands we quikly pull away

"Baka! Why are you holding my hand?!" Usagi said "Excuse me!? Your the one who grabbed it!" Mamoru said "You simply hentai!" I said "Was that my fault that you have secret crush on me!?" Mamoru said "What the!?" I said not wanting to say bad. "Woah! Calm down! Ami's the poor one!" Nef said because Ami's translating all what they said. "Nef did it" Zoi-chan said Ami-chan translated in Japanese for me. "Nani!?" I said. "While the two of you heading pass like there's no one with you he simply make you holding hands" Zoi-chan said, Ami-chan translated it again. "Nefu-chan!" I said Nefu run away and we chased him

"Serves him right" Zoi said "Yeah serves him right" Ami said

To be continued

~ o ~

 **Wattpad** Edit 5/12/17

 **fanfiction dot net edit: 7/7/18**


End file.
